


Look at that stamp.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Look at that stamp.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Ella checked out Chloe's new tattoo. "Why did you get the symbol of the devil as a tramp stamp?"

Chloe didn't want to tell Ella the truth. That it was a gift from Lucifer's father when she went truth a handfasting with Lucifer. "I lost a bet to Lucifer." She looked out of Ella's office and saw Lucifer standing there leaning against her desk waiting for her. "Sorry, Ella I got to run. I have to help Lucifer with his family issues." She quickly ran out of the office then.

Ella stood there watching Lucifer and Chloe walked out of the building. But her eyes never left Lucifer as she started to sing. "What a dog  
What a dog  
He's a tramp, but I love him  
Breaks a new heart every day  
He's a tramp, they adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay that way  
He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder, he's a cad  
He's a tramp, but I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad  
You can never tell when he'll show up  
He gives you plenty of trouble  
I guess he's just a no 'count pup  
But I wish that he were double  
He's a tramp, he's a rover  
And there's nothing more to say  
If he's a tramp, he's a good one  
And I wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way  
Wish that I could travel his way." Ella sighed as she turned and went and got back to work.

THE END!


End file.
